Bad Romance
by xforeverlj
Summary: Justina is stuck in an abusive relationship with current WWE Superstar Wade Barrett, after one night of his antics... full summary is in Chapter #1 xWadeBarrett/OC/RosaMendes/LuckyCannonx with apperences from Justin Gabriel & Zack Ryder!
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of my stories that I wrote last year, I found it, read through it and edited here & there, and decided to post it, in total there's 13 chapters that have already been written out, but if I do get reviews (which I know it won't xP) then there could well be a chapter 14. _Enjoy!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Complete Summary:<strong> _Justina is stuck in an abusive relationship with current WWE Superstar Wade Barrett, after one night of his antics, she decides enough is enough, will she leave him, or decide to stay with him? Will her brother Lucky find out, and will Rosa tell Justina that Wade & her had a one-night stand?_

* * *

><p><strong>Story Genre:<strong> Hurt/Drama/Crime  
><strong>Wrestler(s) Used:<strong> Zack Ryder, Wade Barrett & Justin Gabriel  
><strong>Other Characters:<strong> N/A

_**Bad Romance**__**...**__  
><em>_**Chapter One;**_

Stu looked at her, begging her  
>'Well' a stern voice said, it was Zack Ryder<br>'Well what' she asked nervously  
>'When's my title shot gonna be' he asked her<br>Wade breathed a sigh of relief, so did Justina  
>'I'll have a word with my uncle' she told him<br>'You'd better' he replied bitterly and left  
>Stu walked over to her, she backed off<br>'Don't be silly, I'm not gonna hurt you' he said laughing  
>'Of course not' she replied laughing<br>Justina Had every right to back away from him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Stu came stumbling into the bedroom, he was singing drunkenly, waking Justina up in the process  
>'Stu Where the bloody hell have you been?' she asked him. 'It's nearly 5am' she continued to say<br>'With Friends, so shut it & get into bed, and sleep' he said laughing taking another drink out of his bottle  
>'I was until you came in signing' she replied too him 'Why don't you get into bed &amp; go to sleep' she asked him<br>'Don't tell me what to do' he snarled at her 'I'll do what the bloody hell I want' he continued to snarl, slamming the bedroom door in the process  
>'Stu what's happened to you' she asked him, looking into her fiancée's eyes<br>He walked over to her and grabbed her by the wrists  
>'YOU' he snarled at her<br>'What' she asked him confusingly, trying to get from the grip of Stu  
>'You heard' he laughed<br>'Please let go' she begged him  
>He laughed<br>'Please let go your hurting me' she asked begging  
>'If you hadn't come along maybe JUST MAYBE I'd be with someone else!' he replied<br>She managed to get out from Stu's grip, she slapped him, only to be slapped back, falling to the floor.  
>'Get back into bed' he snarled at her<br>She hesitated  
>'I Said GET BACK INTO BED' he yelled at her<br>So Justina climbed back into bed  
>'Sweet dreams' he said to her, stripping off and getting into bed, and cuddling into her.<p>

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'Don't worry babe, no-one will find out' Stu told her 'You do want to be with me don't you' he asked her  
>She looked at him funnily<br>'Do you' he asked her  
>'Of course I do' she replied nervously<br>Stu (Better known by his ring name Wade Barrett) & Justina had been together for 5 years, and with the 9 year age gap he was sure she would leave him, but she wouldn't.

'I'm going to find my brother' she told him, and left Stu alone  
>The words from last night's argument were going around in her head, she was too busy thinking when she bumped into Justin.<br>'Oi Oi' he said and winked at her  
>'Justin' she replied laughing<br>'What the?' Stu asked himself

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think, of course I'll be posting a few more chapters, oh and please <em><strong>Read&amp;Review<strong>_, thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Genre:** Hurt/Drama/Crime  
><strong>Wrestler(s) Used:<strong> Wade Barrett & Lucky Cannon  
><strong>Other Characters:<strong> Justina

_**Bad Romance**__**...**__  
><em>_**Chapter Two;**_

'Alright sis' Lucky asked his sister as soon as she walked into his dressing room  
>'Yep' she replied<br>'What do you wanna talk about' he asked her  
>'Should I tell Lucky about Last night? she thought to herself<br>'This wrestling thing, I might give it ago' she found her saying  
>'EXCELLENT' Lucky replied with delight 'but what would mum say, she disapproves of me being a wrestler, infact she's disowned me &amp; when she found out you were engaged to that idiot, she want mental!' he continued to say<br>'Oi! Wade isn't an idiot' she replied laughing  
>'Wanna bet' he asked her, mocking a headlock<br>'Okay okay he's an idiot' she replied laughing  
>'Honestly I don't know what you see in him Jas' he said to her. Jas was Justina's nickname for him<br>'I Dunno, I love him' she told her brother '& why you calling me Jas' she asked him laughing  
>'Because if I call you Jus it sounds idiotic, Jas sounds cooler' he replied laughing<br>'Smucky!' he yelled 'My name isn't idiotic!' he told him  
>'If you must know my name ISNT Smucky it's Lucky get it right' he replied back to her laughing<br>'WRONG! Actually its Joe' she corrected him  
>'Okay you win' he told his sister<br>'But yeah Jas you can do so much better than him' he said 'he's an idiot, and you know it' he continued to say'  
>'He may be idiot but he's MY idiot' she replied her brother.<br>Stu was standing outside, he heard every word. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Genre:** Hurt/Drama/Crime  
><strong>Wrestler(s) Used:<strong> Wade Barrett & Lucky Cannon  
><strong>Other Characters:<strong> Justina

_**Bad Romance**__**...**__  
><em>_**Chapter Three;**_

'So you up for it' he asked her  
>'Yeah why' not; she replied to her brother in delight<br>_*BUZZ BUZZ*_  
>'Need to talk to you' she read, it was a message from Stu<br>'Gotta go bro' she called to her brother  
>'Let me guess it's the idiot' he said<br>She nodded  
>'I'm <em>NO FUCKING<em> Idiot' Stu thought to himself  
>She left Lucky's dressing room, to go into Stu's dressing room, he wasn't there so she texted him<br>'Right behind you' he said hugging her from behind  
>'What's up' she asked him 'You needed to see me' she continued to say<br>'I heard your giving wrestling a go' he said smiling  
>'Yeah' she said smiling<br>'Why' he asked her  
>'Because you and my idiotic brother is, and it looks fun, the fans are awesome too' she replied to him<br>'Wont your mother disown you' he asked her, knowing Justina's mother would  
>'Yeah but it's what I WANT, not my mum' Justin replied 'Just think about it yeah' she asked him<p>

He thought about it, he didn't like the fact that men would be watching her, but when he ACTUALLY thought about it, he liked the idea, she would get hurt, getting hurt meant getting bruises, in which if he hit her or hurt her, they would have an easy explanation.

'Well' she asked him  
>'Yeah' he said 'Do it' he replied back with a smirk<br>'Great' she replied  
>'Come here' he said and hugged her<p>

He liked the idea, he liked the idea that her family would disown her, soon all she would have was him, He wanted to be his & HIS ONLY.  
>If her mum knew she &amp; Lucky were talking, she wouldn't be happy.<br>'Let's go tell Vince' Stu said  
>'Yes lets!' Justina beamed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait of this next chapter I have been visiting some family, anyways I have another few stories to upload. I have went & re-done parts of this chapter to make it better since I didn't like that other, so enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Genre:<strong> Hurt/Drama/Crime  
><strong>Wrestler(s) Used:<strong> Wade Barrett, Lucky Cannon, Justin Gabriel & Vince  
><strong>Other Characters:<strong> Justina & Amanda

_**Bad Romance**__**...**__  
><em>_**Chapter Four;**_

'Are you sure' Vince asked her

'Sure am' Justina replied with a smile.

'Great!' Vince beamed 'when can you start training' he asked her 'Would you be able too start training tomorrow' he continued to asked her'YES' she replied  
>Justina &amp; Wade went to leave.<br>'Stay here, I need to talk to Vince about something' Stu said to Justina  
>'Okay' she replied<br>_**Knock Knock**_  
>'Come In' Vince called<br>'Just me again Sir' Stu said 'Sir I know you're the one who makes the decisions but I was wondering if we could train Justina in secret, like before RAW & before house shows' he suggested to Vince 'because I have a good idea for a storyline' he continued  
>'Go on' Vince said, he was interested, and Wade told Vince his idea.<p>

'You young sir are a genius' Vince replied  
>'Take it you like it' he asked him<br>'I love it' Vince chuckled 'Just tell Justina what you told me okay' Vince continued to say  
>'Sure will' Stu replied, they shook hands, and Stu left Vince's office, smiling as he came out.<p>

'What's up with you' she asked him  
>'Wouldn't you like to know' he replied back<br>'That's why I asked' she replied, and he told her his idea.  
>'You know what babe that is a great!' she beamed<p>

'Let's go find you some ring gear' Stu told her 'Time for training umm I suppose they'll do' he told her as she changed from her jeans & top to baggy top & pants on

'Oh you'll need these' he said, handing her his arm & knee pads 'Because I love you, you can use mine' Wade added, walking out of his locker-room, bumping into Lucky  
>'Training already' he asked<br>'Yes' Wade answered for her  
>'Mind if I watch' he asked<br>'Of course not' replied Justin

'We've got two hours before hour starts so let's hurry' Wade said quickly  
>'Can't believe my little sister is in the wrestling business, I just hope mom forgives you, after all you are here only daughter' Lucky said to Justina as they headed to the ring.<p>

'Care to teach your sister what to do' Stu asked Lucky  
>'Why not' Lucky replied back<p>

_****TWO HOURS Later****_

'OW!' A voice said

It was Justin Gabriel  
>'Ooops sorry Justin' Justina laughed<br>'It's alright chicka, Vince says he needs to see you' Justin Replied  
>'Okay, do you know what for' Justin asked him<br>'Nope, sorry Justina' replied Justin  
>'Time to get ready for RAW?' Lucky asked Justin, as Justina left the ring with Wade<br>Justin Nodded  
>'Well lets GO' Lucky replied, and left with Justin up the ramp.<p>

* * *

><p>Justina walked into Vince's office, not before knocking<p>

'Vince' she said walking into his office, while Wade stood outside the office 'You needed to see me' she continued to ask

'TO DAMN RIGHT MISSUS' Her mum said  
>'Mum what are you doing here' Justin asked in confusion<br>'Training are we' Amanda asked her Daughter  
>'Yeah, why' Justina asked<br>'I DON'T WANT you to' she demanded her daughter 'I'm NOT allowing you to' she continued to tell her daughter, and at that moment Wade had walked in, since the door was left open, and he had heard every word.  
>'Did HE put you up to this' Amanda asked her daughter, she had ALWAYS disapproved their relationship, she hated Wade for dating her daughter, he wasn't right for her, in her eyes no-one was.<br>'Who Wade' replied Justin to her mother  
>'Of course I'm talking about him' her mother replied, 'Vince can't you do ANYTHING to stop her doing this?' she begged Vince<br>'Sorry sis, but I can't she's over the age of 18, she's legal to wrestle' he replied  
>Justin knew what was coming so did Wade &amp; Vince.<br>'You know I went with your brother, and I'm not going to treat you any different young lady' Amanda said before getting cut off by Justina.  
>'Mum, to be honest I don't care what you have to say, but I love this man' she said pointing at Wade 'You should be grateful that he's taken me in his care over the past two years, after all he's done for us during dad's death what happened between Wade &amp; I, we didn't plan on it happening, it just happened just like it just happened when you fell for dad' Justin replied 'And if you like it or not I'm training to be a WWE Diva, you know how much I wanted to be when I was younger and just because of dad's wrestling accident I'm not going to stop doing the job that I love, or stop loving the man I love just because YOU hate him, like I said before you should be grateful for what Wade has done for you' Justin continued to say before storming out of the Vince, leaving her Mum, Vince &amp; Wade in total shock.<br>'You know, I'd hate to agree with her, but Justina's right, Stu's a great guy, and he looks after her well, when she's not with him, she looks like she doesn't know what to do' Vince added.


End file.
